Blood and Love
by Glambert147
Summary: Adam and Tommy are both vampires who meet and fall for each other. Will either of them be safe when jealousy forces Adams ex to take durastic measures. Adommy. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Hey guys this is a new fic I have been working on for a while and my other one is discontinued. I just don't really think its going well. But here is a new one and ya like it or ya hate it. The point of view will switch back and forth evrey chapter and its Adommy so I like it. :) DISCLAIMER: I don't own Adam or anyone else in the story. **

_Chapter 1 Success_

This is all a dream. I keep thinking this cause of the big changes in my life. Im a star now and American Idol did that for me. The Idols Live tour is almost over and I have to start auditions for a band. I wonder what kinds of people I will see. I just hope they accept me for what I am. Yes, what I am cause I, Adam Lambert, am a vampire. Believe it or not its true. I have been this way for 10 years. I am able to eat human food but it is tasteless to me. I have to drink blood to stay alive obviously and it has to be human cause animal blood for some reason kills us. I am fortunate enough to be able to take it from blood banks cause I absolutely hate killing people. It disgusts me that some vampires kill for pleasure. I try to avoid them but I do have encounters sometimes.

Though the friends I have help me remember im not all monster. Like Allison, who is jumping up and down excitedly. I just told her I was going to be holding band auditions already and she is happy for me. "OMG, Adam can I be there? I wanna be there for ya," she said. She is so cute sometimes. I feel bad that I can't let her be there for the auditions. "Alli im sorry but you can't. You will meet them after they are picked though," I told her. "Ok but I wanna be the first to meet them and be careful who ya choose Adam. You don't wanna pick a psycho," she said. I laughed and gave her a hug which she returned. "I will be careful and you will get to be the first to meet them," I said and pulled away from her smiling. She smiled and then Kris burst onto the bus laughing his ass off.

Danny stalked in behind him and went to his bunk and closed the curtains. "Come on Danny laugh. You had to admit it was funny," Kris laughed. Allison and I just shook our heads and walked into the kitchen-ish part of the bus. "Popcorn and a movie," she asked? I just smiled and nodded. Once the popcorn was popped, we sat down on the couch and she popped in Twilight. "Really Allison," I said. "Yes Adam, we haven't watched it for a while," she said. I rolled my eyes and watched it anyway. This is just a joke to me. Im a real vampire and we don't sparkle like that. It was dark when the movie finally finished. Allison gave me hug and goodnight before going to bed. I went and changed into a pair of sweatpants before crawling into my bunk. Yes, I have to sleep too. I just stared at the ceiling while twidling the ring I was wearing in my finger.

I wished finding a mate was easy. A mate is pretty much your soulmate. Some are lucky to find theirs in their early years but some of use aren't so lucky. Some of us die before getting to find our soulmate. A tear formed in my eye. I just hope fate brings us together wherever he is. I closed my eyes and I dreamt of a beautiful blonde haired guy with chocolate eyes. He was so adorable and I just feel in love at that moment. I jolted awake and banged my head in the process. I rubbed my head a little bit then something dawned on me. What if the blonde I saw was my mate. I feel as if he is. God he was so beautiful. My phone vibrated but before I saw what it was I saw the time. Who would need me 3 in the morning? It was Monte my old friend and guitarist. He sent a text telling me that auditions for the bass part would be next week. Well at least he's on top of getting this organized while I finish the tour. The last concert is in two days and as much fun as it was, all good things come to an end. I smiled and layed back down drifting asleep again.

**Well you like or ya hate it. Im not hating on twilight which I don't own. Please review it really gets me inspired to write more everyday. Be honest and if anyone has any ideas or requests im all ears.** **Peace. Love. Glamberts :)**


	2. Chapter 2 The Audition

**Well, since you all asked so nicely, I will finish the story. This is now Tommy's POV. Thank you for the reviews. They really motivate me to write. That is all I have to say so now on to the story. ****J **

_Chapter 2: The Auditions_

Wow, I feel like I am in a dream. The audition for this band is today. I have practiced a lot over the last month for this. I'm walking down the street to the building where the auditions and I think about how this could change my life. I'm scraping to get by so this is my shot to make it big. I just hope I can still keep my secret a secret. Sighing, I walk into the building and ride the elevator up the 4th floor. Immediately when I walk in, a lady walks up to me. "Hello, we just need you to fill this paperwork out," she said handing me some papers.

I fill out the papers shaking my head. These are some personal questions. At least, these are optional because some are just way too personal. If you want to find out what my sexual preferance is, you have to get to know me. I finish the papers and wait my turn. They call my name and I'm taken back into a room where there are two people seated at a table. I don't know the bearded one but I know the drop-dead gorgous raven-haired man is Adam Lambert. Yes, I am gay.

Adam looks up from his clipboard and smiles. "Hello, I assume that you are Thomas Ratliff," he said. "Please, call me Tommy," I said. Do I smell vampire? It isn't often when I smell one but I know for a fact that there is another in the room. He nods and writes something down. "Show us what you can do," says the guy with the beard. I play the bass like I haven't before. Playing lines from certain songs and morphing them with bridges. When I finished, they were both smiling. Adam was whispering to the bearded guy. I heard what he was saying and I got the part. I had to force back the excitement because they haven't told me yet.

"Congrats Tommy. You're the bassist," he said smiling. I breathed a sigh of relief and thanked them. A lady came and took me to another room. "Adam would like to get to know a little better so you might be here a while," she said with a chuckle. I just laughed as she left. I wonder if Adam was the vampire. I hope its him because I can tell him about all of myself. After about five minutes, Adam walked in. "I have to say Tommy. You are the best bassist that we have seen all day," he said. Yep, Adam's a vampire. I smell it again. "Why thank you Adam. I actually have been practicing a lot," I said.

"Well it certainly paid off. We will discuss your income at a later date but for now. Here is $1000 to help with your needs," he said while pulling out a thing of bills. My mouth dropped. "Really are you serious," I asked. He nods and hands me the cash. "Thank you so much. This will actually pay off my rent," I said. "That's to hold you off till your first actual paycheck and I have a question for you," he said. I nodded knowing what it is going to be. "Are you a vampire cause I smelled it when you walked in," he asked. I nodded and he sighed. "Thank gosh, because I thought someone was spying and now I have someone I can actually talk to about this," he said.

"Your telling me that," I said. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. I returned it and he let go. "I think we will get along just fine," he said and winked. Wow, this guy is so sweet. I have never met anyone like him. I glanced at my phone and noticed that I was late for an appointment. "Oh my gosh. I'm sorry Adam but I have to go. I have a meeting with the council," I said. "No worries, I can drive you," he said. "Really cause I kinda walked here," I said. "No problem at all. Lets go," he said and we walked out the door.

**There is chapter 2. I promise that there will be action in it. I am in no way endorsing that Tommy is actually gay. He is not gay. Adam is with Sauli and they are happy and I ship his happiness. This is coming from my imagination. Now that I have said that, I will end with a note. Reviews are this stories oxygen. Until next time Glamberts. ****J**


	3. Chapter 3 The Council

**Hello Glamberts. Yes, it has been a while since I have updated but I promise that I will be faster and to reward you this chapter will be longer. I just realized that I forgot to tell whose POV it is and this one is Adams and like I said. It switches back and forth. No more chit chat and on to the story. I don't own Adam, Tommy, or the rest of the band. **

_Chapter 3: The Council_

Tommy has a meeting with the council. Huh, that is very odd because the only time you usually do that is if your gonna die. I take a deep breath and apparently Tommy notices. "Adam, are you alright," he asks. "Do you mind telling me why the council wants to meet with you," I asked. He sighs and looks at me. The feat evident in his eyes. "I don't know, otherwise I would tell you," he says. We were driving on the road that led to the building.

"Whatever it is, I will be there with you because I kinda like you," I say blushing. "I kinda like you too and you're cute when you blush," he says smiling. I just look away and blush again. He laughs and it makes my heart skip a beat. We arrive in front of a building that looks really gothic. We walk in and almost immediately feel a dark presence. Something isn't right.

We walk through a series of hallways till we find their meeting room. "Please, have a seat Tommy and Adam," said the Head of Council. "Tommy, I must ask. Why did Adam accompany you," he asks. "He is one of my newest best friends and he is now my boss but mostly he is just concerned," Tommy says. He raises an eyebrow and looks at Adam. "I have heard many things about your talents," he says.

"I hope they are good and to your liking sir," I say. "Yes, they are very good," he says before looking at Tommy. "Do you know why you're here Thomas," he asks. Tommy shakes head and the Head of the Council smiles. "Why you have something I want," he says. Tommy glares. "What makes you think that I will hand over my power? You make up rules for us to follow so we don't expose ourselves and that is understandable. We don't know how they will react to our existence. Me handing over power that I somehow got gifted with is something I will never do," he hisses at them.

Some of the council's eyes widen at his tone and so do mine. Nobody in their right mind speaks like that to them. Unless they want a death sentence. "You have guts speaking like that Tommy. I give you props for it. Your power is something that you yourself can't control and we must take it till you can," he says. "How am I supposed to get better without it," he yells. "Watch your mouth boy," he hisses. Tommy just glares back at him. Tommy has some balls doing that. The other council members stay silent while they watch the argument. "You need to learn your place boy," he hisses and snaps his fingers. A vampire that was in the shadows jumps out but as he wraps his fingers around Tommy's neck, he freezes.

The vampire convulses and falls to the ground. "I see, you figured out how to mentally burn another vampire. This is your one and only warning. You pull another stunt like you just did and I will kill you. Understand," he hisses baring his teeth. "Oh very loud and clear," he says sounding like a smartass. The Head of Council growls before retiring to his chambers. We are escorted out of the building and get in the car.

"You scared the shit outta me," I say. "I'm sorry but I have to protect my power," he says looking at me. "What is your power anyway," I ask. "It is really hard to explain without showing you," he says. I nod and then I feel some sort of weird feeling. 'I can steal powers from other vamps and make them my own before giving them back,' I hear in my head. My eyes widen and I look at him. "How did you know that I can control people's minds," I say. "I can tell what vampire has what power and steal the power and give it back," he says.

"How many powers do you have right now," I ask. "At least 20 but I have lost count because sometimes I involuntarily steal powers," he says. "That is absolutely amazing," I say. "Ya, its a fucking curse. I hate it because sometimes you get powers no one would ever want," he says through his teeth. I wish there was someway I could help him. He looks so miserable holding all that by himself. "I wish I could help you because I really want to," I say looking at him. He looks at me. "Adam, there is a way you can help but I will not put you through something like that," he says and he looks out the window.

The rest of the drive is silent and I pull onto a street in Tommy's neighborhood, " Nice neighborhood," I say. "Ya, once I get the money, I'm getting the fuck out," he says. We pull in front of an apartment complex and Tommy starts to get out. "Tommy," I say. He looks back at me and I pull his face toward mine. His lips touch mine and sparks go down my spine. A small moan escapes my lips when Tommy's tongue enters my mouth. He pulls away and looks at me. "Bye Adam, I will see you later," he says and palms my face before closing the door.

**I hope that is long enough. If you want it longer, say something. Reviews are my oxygen and I do accept positive criticism. No flames because if you don't like the story, why are you reading it. I will try to update faster and I'm looking to start two more stories. Ok, that is all for now. Peace. Love. Glamberts!**


	4. Chapter 4 Love Inside The Beast

**Told ya that I would be faster. This one is extra long and I hope you like it. Please hit up my new story called The Lost Souls. Thank you and enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own Adam or Tommy.**

_Chapter 4: Love Inside The Beast_

_Tommy's POV_

I just kissed him. Oh my God. He tasted so good. Really, Tommy you have to stop. You don't want him killed do you? I can feel the monster inside me boiling up trying to take over. No, I can't let it. If I do, Adam could be dead before the nights over. God, I need to hunt. I run out of the house and jump from building to building. I spot a black car down below. I smile because its Adam. I follow him until we get a pretty nice house.

He pulls up and gets out of the car. I'm about to leave when I step on a twig and his head whips around in my direction. "Hello, who's there," he asks. I stay as still as possible and try to blend in so he goes away. The beast is urging me to attack him. "Seriously, come out now or I will come in there and find you," he says. The beast is winning the fight right now and I'm struggling to keep it suppressed and stay hidden.

Without warning, I jump out and pin him to the ground and cover his mouth before he screams. He looks at me with fear in his eyes. "Tommy, what are you doing," he says. I give him a sinister smile as he struggles to get up. "Tommy, this isn't funny please," he begs. I can hear him but I can't act on it. The beast has taken over my actions. I slap him hard across the face and he cries out in pain. "Shut up, you fucking bitch," I say.

My eyes are turning red and he can see that it isn't me doing. "Tommy, snap out of it. This isn't you, please Tommy," he begs. I punch him across the face and he wails into the night. "I thought that I told you to be quiet. It won't be as painful if you be my good bitch," I say. I bend down and lick the side of his neck causing him to shudder. "Tommy, tell me what you want," he said. "I think you know already," I say. I smile down at him as he looks at me with fear.

I bend down and bite his neck softly and he gasps. I smirk and bite down hard enough to draw blood and he struggles beneath me. I gain control back and I jump off him. I run to a tree sit and bury my face in my arms. I can't believe that I just did that. I could have killed him. Adam sits up holding a hand to his neck. "Tommy, are you alright," he asks. "Tommy, please answer me. I'm not mad. I want to help," he says coming closer to me.

"Why do you want to help a monster like me," I say. I'm crying at this point and he comes and sits beside me. "Tommy, you are not a monster. If you were, I wouldn't be here right now," he says and lays a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him. "I almost did kill you though. I let myself get like that," I say. He just wraps his arms me. I can still smell his blood from the bite on his neck. "You didn't though and you don't want to. Tommy, shit like this happens sometime. Hell, I even did it once and almost gave our existence away," he says. I look at him and tears fall from my eyes.

"Shh, Tommy it's ok. I promise that I am fine and just saying ,you slap like a girl," he says. I glare at him and he laughs. He presses his lips to my forehead and cheeks. "I love you Tommy. It doesn't matter that you have bloodlust. Actually, I think it's sexy," he says. "Really," I say in a light voice and I blush. "Yes and if you're still thirsty, I'm offering," he says and kisses my neck. " You would really do that," I ask. "Yes, because you're in control now," he says.

He smiles and lifts me off the ground and takes me to his house. His house is really nice compared to mine. He carries me up a staircase and into his room. It's a gothic style with color in it. Really bad ass in my opinion. He kick the door shut and lays me on the bed. He crawls on top of me and smiles before kissing me hungrily. I moan into the kiss and I can feel the beast nudging at me again. No, I will not let it get the best of me this time.

Adam's tongue swipes my bottom lip begging for entrance. I gladly open my mouth and I feel his tongue dive into my mouth. We both moan and he grinds his hips into mine. I gasp and he pulls away and licks my neck. "A-Adam," I moan. He pulls my shirt and his off and rolls us over so I'm on top. I look down at him with hunger in my eyes. He nods and I lean down and licked some of the blood off of his bite. He shudders and I moan at the taste. I bite down hard and he screams, grinding his hips into mine. "Fuck, T-Tommy. Oh god," he screams . I took in mouthfuls of his blood while he writhed under me.

I only took a little and pulled away from the bite with blood dripping down my lips. He looks at me with lust in his eyes and licks the blood off my lips. "You look so sexy with my blood dripping down your lips," he says and moans. He growls and flips us over straddling me. he smirks before grinding his ass on my cock. "Sexy fucking bitch," I growl. "Oh am I," he says and leans down and licks my neck. I shudder because I know what's coming.

"Bite me Adam. Fuck, please," I beg. He kisses my lips hard before going back to my neck and biting down hard. "Aahhh, fuck," I scream. Pleasure is coursing down my body and into my cock. He takes in blood and with every mouthful I scream. It feels so damn good. He pulls away and kisses me. I can taste my blood on his lips. He reaches down and unbuttons my pants. "Please Adam," I say. "Don't worry baby. I will get to there," he says with a smirk. I lift my hips and he pulls my pants and boxers off discarding them. I flip us over and pin him to the bed. He smiles up at me as I unbutton his pants. "you're so sexy," he says.

He lifts his hips and I pull his pants off. He had no underwear on and apparently got our shoes off without me knowing it too. He smirks and tries to roll us over. I push him against the headboard and crush my lips against his. He moans and grabs my cock and gives it a few pumps. I shudder and he licks my neck before switching the roles. He kisses down my body before ghosting a breath on my cock. I moan and grip the sheets. He takes all of me in with one swift swallow. "Oh my fucking god," I scream. I grip his hair in my hand.

He moans around me sending shudders up my spine. My mouth drops open as I breathe hard. His head starts bobbing up and down and I'm a mess. I already feel like I'm gonna explode. He pulls of right before and grips the base of my erection. "Can't let you come early," he whispers in my ear. He reaches over and grabs some lube and a knife. I raise an eyebrow at the knife and he just shakes his head. "Don't worry. I know will like it," he says. I nod as he rubs some lube into his fingers and spreads my thighs.

He sticks one finger in and I clench around it. "Relax baby," he says. I relax around him and he pumps it in and out of me before adding a second. I arch my back before relaxing in the sheets. He starts scissoring me and I moan like a bitch. He adds another after a little bit, opening me up some more. I'm moaning and panting as he fucks me with three fingers. I whine when he pulls them out. He grabs the lube again and squirts some on his hand and rubbing into his cock.

He moans before tossing it aside. I moan as he crawls back to me and kisses me. He kisses my cheek and slowly enters me. It hurts like a bitch. I claw his back and moan. "Shhh baby, calm down. It will feel good in a minute," he says after he fully enters me. He rests his head on my shoulder and moans. It has been a while since I have had sex so it was gonna hurt and I usually top. I have bottomed before though. After a little bit, I grind my hips into his.

"Fuck me Adam," I moan. He rocks into me pulling a gasp from my lips. "So tight, Tommy," he groans. He starts to thrust in and out of me. Each one pulling a moan from my lips. He finally hits a spot and I let out a high-pitched scream. "Looks like I found," he says and smirks. He angles himself to hit that spot every time. White enters my vision as he hits that spot hard. "Fuck Adam! Please oh god. Please," I scream. "What do you want baby," he says and thrusts. "Fuck me! Aahhhhh," I scream. He pounds into loosing the rhythm he had in his thrust. He pants and groans. I'm so close and so is he. "Come Adam. Give it to me hard," I yell. He groans and pounds surprisingly harder.

He grabs my abandoned cock and I buck into his hand. He starts pumping me with his thrusts. "Oh god. Adam! So close. I'm gon- Adam," I scream as I come all over our chests and some even got on Adam's head. He lifts my hips and pound relentlessly till he comes inside me. My eyes widen and I moan at the feeling of being filled. I lick my release off of him before he does me. He finally collapses beside me, pulling me into his arms. "I hope I didn't hurt you too bad," he says. "Other than what was unavoidable, you didn't," I say. "Good, now get some rest kitty and do you mind if we sleep like this," he asks.

"No," I mumble as I start to loose conciseness. He smiles and kisses my lips. I can barely register him adjusting me so we can sleep and finally I fall under. The last thing I feel are his lips kissing my neck.

**You like it or you don't. I did my best with it and I hope you enjoyed. Again, Adam and Tommy are not in a relationship in real life. They would be a cute couple but it won't happen. I like using them as the couple and that is all. Until next time. Peace. Love. Glamberts! **


	5. Chapter 5 The Return

**Hey guys. I haven't had time to update so that is why I haven't updated in a while. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy. **

_Chapter 5: The Return_

_Adam's POV_

Giggling, Tommy pushes me on the bed. "Tommy, we don't have time for this," I say. "Awe come on baby. I just want a quickie," Tommy said. He started pouting and rubbing my chest. I kiss his neck and whisper," I have to get ready for an interview today." "Please Babyboy, I won't ask for anything else," he says. I shake my head and whispered in his ear, "Not now baby. You will have me all to yourself after the interview." He sighed and gave me a peck. "You should get ready yourself," I say. "What should I wear," he asks. "What I told you guys too last week," I say. He gets off me and goes to his closet. I laugh and go and go to take a shower. I start stripping and see I have a small problem. God dammit Tommy.

I shake my head and ignore it. I wash my hair, face, and body. I'm almost done when I hear a sinister laugh. I look around and there is nothing but me and the shower curtain. That was fucking weird. I get out, dry my hair and wrap a towel around my waist. I wipe some of the fog from the window and gasp at the sight. The person in the mirror is not me but my ex-boyfriend. My eyes widen as he waves and disappears. Why is he here? I shake my hair and walk out to get dressed. "Adam, are you ok? You look like you have seen a ghost," Tommy asks walking out of the closet. I put some pants and a shirt on before Tommy walks up to me and turns me around.

"Adam, you're scaring me. What happened," he asks again. I take a deep breath and tell him about the encounter. "Wait, so he was the one you loved before me," he asks. "Yes, and he is supposed to be dead," I say. "Then how the fuck is he powerful enough to contact you," he asks. "I don't know. I just hope that he doesn't get powerful enough to physically harm someone," I say. "Maybe you can talk to him. Use your ability to read mind to find his spirit and communicate with him," says Tommy. "You sure that will work because we just got our powers a week ago and you still have problems shifting," I say. We discovered that as a vampire gets older, they learn to tap into some powers.

"Adam, I believe in you. You can do this," he says. I nod and close my eyes and concentrate. My mind immediately searches for his spirit and I actually find it. 'Hello, Adam,' he says. 'Why are you here,' I ask him. 'Reasons for me to know and you to find out later,' he says. 'I just want to know that you will not hurt anybody here,' I say. 'Maybe I will but maybe I won't. It depends on my mood. Oh wait, I'm not happy with you because you are the one that killed me,' he says. 'I couldn't let you hurt those poor people,' I say. 'We're vampires Adam. We are supposed to hunt them. I'm am surprised that you were even powerful enough to find me,' he says.

'I don't care that you are here. Don't hurt anyone and we won't have a problem,' I say. 'Guess what Adam, I'm calling the shots right now so bye for now,' he says and disconnects from me. I open my and find that I'm laying in Tommy's lap. "Adam, are you alright? Did you talk to him," he asks. "Yes and we have to watch for him. From what he told me, who knows what he will do," I say. Tommy nods and pulls me to him. "I'm so proud of you baby," he says. I smile and kiss him. It only lasts for a few seconds before Tommy pulls away. We should get going, don't want to be late for the interview and the performance. I smile at him and get up.

The drive over was pretty calm. Nothing unusual happened. After we got to the studio, Tommy and I were directed to separate dressing rooms. I went through the usual before the show routine. Hair, makeup, clothes, and lastly a quick vocal warmup. I can't afford to screw up my vocal cords or sound terrible. After that was done, I was taken to the backstage area. The fans were already screaming with excitement. I laughed because I loved them so much. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for them and they are so dedicated. My name was called and stepped out onto stage. I shook hands with the interviewer and sat down in the chair. The fans were still screaming.

"Wow Adam, your fans are so amazing," said the interviewer. "Thank you and I love them. Even the crazies, even though you guys do get really nuts sometimes," I say. Everyone starts laughing and some fans raised their signs. "Ok, so how is the love life? Come on, everyone wants to know, is that your boyfriend in the picture," she asks and points to the picture that appears behind her. I laugh and I see Tommy nod backstage. "Yes, he is my boyfriend. We have been together since he actually auditioned for my band," I say and the fans start screaming. "I think they know that they will get to see him in a bit. Off the subject, how bout the upcoming tour. Can you please enlighten us about it," she asks.

"We are going to be touring in the US for sure and it is possible that we will be touring around the world too," I say. The fans go absolutely nuts after I say that. "Looks like the fans are very excited," she says. " Yes, they better be," I say. The rest of the interview goes smoothly. After she finishes up, I go backstage and prepare for the performance later in the show. "You were great Babyboy. The fans are going wild and it's nice that they know about us," says Tommy. "I know this is going to be amazing," I say. We are called to the stage area and told to be ready. The interviewer finishes with the person after me and announces me.

The music starts and I start dancing. I sing the familiar lyrics of If I Had You and keep dancing. Tommy flips his hair back and forth and it makes me wonder how his head doesn't hurt. When I got to the bridge, I walked to Tommy and looked in his eyes and sang it. All the fans were jumping as I sang the last chorus and it was awesome. As I was getting to the last words, I smelled blood. The smell was so strong that I almost faltered. I finished the song and smiled at the crowd. I looked up at the fans in the back and saw the most horrible sight I could ever see. My face went white, my jaw dropped, and I dropped the mic. Everyone turned around to see what I was looking at and some screamed.

In the window of the viewing room above the studio was a message written in blood obviously addressed to me. The body of one of my fans was hanging next to the message. 'I have come back for you Adam. Someone won't make it to the end of the line,' signed Nick. Tears started falling from my eyes and Tommy grabbed me and ran me off stage. He ran me into the dressing room and held me to him while I cried. A bunch of security barged in a minute later and I just couldn't believe that one of my own fans just died because of me.

**That is wrap of this chapter and I hope that you enjoyed it. Review please, but I don't tolerate flames. If you don't like it, don't read it. I do not own Adam or anyone in the band. All of the events never happened and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Peace. Love. Glamberts!**


	6. Chapter 6 Revenge

**Hello, here is another update on this story. Thank you so much to those of you who are reviewing, following, or favoriting. Keep reviewing, it tells me whether I am doing something right or not. Anyways enough of this, enjoy the chapter. I don't own Adam Lambert or the rest of his band.**

_Chapter 6: Revenge_

_Tommy's POV_

I can't believe what I just saw. I never would have thought that he would go that far. Tears are running down my cheeks as Adam is sobbing into my shirt. I rub his back trying to get him to stop crying but I know he won't. His fans mean so much to him and for that to happen is like taking his heart out and putting it in a blender. He will probably blame himself. That is just a thing he does. The security apparently can't take us just sitting there any longer. "Adam, we have to get you out of here," said the tall security guy. "What's your name," I ask, glaring at him. "Jeff, sir," he says.

"Jeff, how would you feel if you just saw one of your fans hanging next to a message that is obviously in their blood. You would feel like shit now wouldn't you. Why don't you back off for a minute until he calms down," I screech at him. I know the security are just doing their job, but there is a point when they have to just chill. The guard backs of and I rock Adam back and forth. The interview lady comes in and dismisses the guards. "I figured you guys would want them out of your hair," she says. "Thank you," I say. She puts hand on Adam's back and sighs.

"This has never happened ever before in my years of interviewing celebrities. I promise that we will do everything we can to find whoever did this. Also, we found one of our security staff dead," she says. "I'm sorry and thank you for doing that. We will be very grateful for it," I say and look down at Adam. He is still crying a little but he is starting to calm down. "I will leave you two alone, but the security will not stay out there for long," she said and walked out. I petted Adam's hair and kissed his forehead. His breathing started to slow some more and I kissed his cheek.

"Adam, sweetheart we have to talk to security and then find your dumbass ex and kick his ass," I say. He sits up out of my lap and looks at me red eyed. "I know and now I look like shit right now," he says. "Sweetheart you don't look like shit," I say. He grumbles and walks to the bathroom to wash off some of the makeup. It was running down his face a little from crying. I was crying too and have to wash some of it off. Adam walked out looking as good as ever. "You look beautiful baby," I say. He gives me a small smile and walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I'm not the only one that is beautiful here," he says. I giggle and he nuzzles my neck. I lace my fingers with his and he turns me around. "I guess we should go talk to security," he says and I nod. We walk out of the building and are swarmed by security. After talking to security for an hour, we actually got to go home. I plopped down on the couch immediately when I walked in the house. "Now that they are on a wild goose chase, what are we gonna do about Nick. We obviously can't just sit here and twiddle our thumbs," he says. "I do have the ability to transform into any animal I want. Maybe I can use the animal senses and track him," I say.

"That's quite the idea," he says. "Lets get on that idea later," I say and pull him down onto me. He smiles and kisses me. I quickly deepen the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck. He starts running his hands down my thighs and I moan into his mouth. He pulls away and kisses my neck and I gasp. "Adam, we should probably deal with this now," I say. He pulls away and pouts at me. "I promise that you can do whatever you want to me later," I say smirking at him. "Ok, at least it gives me something to look forward to," he says.

"Now lets go kick some ass," I say. He laughs and pulls me up. We walk out the door into the night. "Do you wanna run or do you wanna take the Mustang," he asks. "Lets run, I have some stuff to burn off anyway," I say. "Ok and you do not need to burn off anything," he says. I shake my head and take off wit him on my heels. "Do you know where he is," Adam yells.

I nod and run faster heading north. We run through forests dodging trees, jumping over hills, and swimming through rivers. After running for an hour, we come to a stop in Seattle, Washington. "Wonder what he is doing all the way up here," Adam mumbles. "I don't know but I don't like it," I say. I hope that he hasn't laid a hand on anyone here. Before we walk into the city, we try to make each other less like ourselves. We are celebrities and we absolutely can not be noticed up here. It would be hard to explain how we got up here so fast.

After we are done, we walk into the city. Its actually very nice except for the cold up here. My heart stops when we see a glambert on the other side of the street. Knowing our fans, if we just walked out slightly incognito, they would recognize us in a heartbeat. We keep walking and somehow, she doesn't see us. I don't like doing that to fans all the time and neither does Adam but we can't afford a slow down. I inhale a lot of air, searching for his essence. I immediately find it and start following it. We wind through the streets and in a half an hour, come up to an old castle-like building.

"This doesn't look good," Adam says. "I know but he is in there. I know for a fact that he is," I say. "I know you do but this just don't seem right," he says. I look at the building a switch my eyes over to a dogs and what I see is weird. I see a weird mist, circling the building. It's almost like a lot of little ghosts are guarding it or it a poisonous gas. "Adam, there is a mist floating around the building. I don't know if it's harmful or not and I don't wanna find out," I say. My eyes turn back to normal and the mist disappears. "There has to be another way in," he says.

"Give the ground a good pound," I say and place a palm on the ground. There may be tunnels underneath us. He lifts up his fist and brings it down to the ground. The vibrations are sent through the ground and a rumble comes back to me. "There are tunnels down there," I say. "Please tell me that you can dig to them," he says. I give him a look and turn into an oversized mole and start digging. I keep digging and then I hit the tunnel and fall to the floor. I turn back and rub my head and take in where I am. The tunnel is only dirt and there a torches lining the walls.

I look up at Adam and motion for him to come down. He lands gracefully on the floor and smiles at me. "Nice landing," I say. "Well, I wasn't the one who was a mole so I can see why you fell on your head," he says giggling. I slap him on the arm and start heading down the tunnel. He follows behind watching for anybody who could be here. At this point, there could be anything down here. The dirt turns to stone when we get under the castle and we come up to a set of stairs. I look at Adam and he nods. We slowly walk up the stairs.

At the top, we open a door that leads to a dungeon room. Are we in a castle? There are chains hanging everywhere and most of them are rusty. We find another door and it opens to a hall that is Medieval like. I have officially come to the conclusion that we are in a castle. We walk into the hall and start searching. I want to find him, take care of the problem, and go home. We keep walking till we come to a set of double-doors. I crack them open to see what looks like a throne room. It appears empty so we step inside. "This place looks deserted," I say.

"I know and it's really starting to creep me out," he says. The double-doors all of a sudden slam shut. We turn around and bolt for them and try to open them but they won't open. "Hello, who's out there," I yell. We here an evil laugh and look around frantically. "Tommy," Adam says. I turn to him and his eyes are all black. No white or the pretty blue, just black. I gasp and back away from him. Whatever happened to him, that is not Adam. He stalks toward me and keeps backing me up. "Adam snap out of it. I know you are in there. Please come back," I yell.

The Evil Adam smiles and reaches for me. I push his hand away and send him across the room. He flies right into a table holding a vase. I run for the door, pounding on it and hoping that someone answers. "Help, someone help me," I yell. The Evil Adam jumps up and runs at me. I try to get away but it doesn't work. He holds me to the door by my neck. He smiles and squeezes my neck. "Say night night Tommy," he says. He cuts off my air and smiles. I gasp but can't breathe. "Adam, please stop," I mutter with my last breathes. My vision goes black and I fall unconscious.

**Ohhhh! Don't hate me for making Adam evil. There are reasons behind but can't tell you. Thank you to those of you reading and reviewing. If you haven't reviewed, please review. Ok, until next time! Peace. Love. Glamberts!**


End file.
